Pan przedszkolanka
by Weitarou
Summary: Różnica poziomów bardzo często traci swoje znaczenie, bo niektórzy dorośli czasami zachowują się jak dzieci. Karniak za opierdalanie się/głupawe AkaFuri.
1. Chapter 1

Oneshot nawiązujący do "Wstydzioszka" i "Porcelanowej figurki" :P

* * *

Nastała wiosna a wraz z nią mnóstwo roboty w ogrodzie. Wiosna nie była wiosną tylko z nazwy ale i z wyglądu, niektóre miejsca w kraju co prawda wciąż były pokryte śniegiem, ale dla tego akurat pora okazała się być wyjątkowo łaskawa. Zieleń była obecna tam już od ponad dwóch tygodni, a reszta roślin stopniowo rozkwitała, jedne szybciej, inne wolniej, najważniejszy był jakikolwiek postęp. Furihata otarł spocone czoło wierzchem dłoni i podniósł z ziemi naręcze kwiatów, z wyraźnym zamiarem wetknięcia ich w każdy wazon, jaki mógł znaleźć w przedszkolu w którym pracował.

To była tylko dorywcza praca, pierwszą ofertę otrzymał kiedy Kuroko się rozchorował i nie miał kto zaopiekować się dziećmi, od tej pory jakoś je polubił i naprawdę chciał się nimi opiekować, ale jak już wspomniał to była tylko „dorywcza praca", nie mógł całkowicie zastąpić go w pracy więc padło na coś innego. Nie żeby mu to jakoś szczególnie przeszkadzało, było mu całkowicie obojętne czy pracuje z kwiatami czy z chwastami, a największą zaletą pracowania z roślinami była cisza. Podczas gdy z przedszkola dobiegały piski i krzyki, Furihata rozkoszował się świeżym powietrzem i kojącym szelestem liści, w takich chwilach niesamowicie uradowany ze swojego stanowiska. Oprócz zajmowania się ogrodem i dziećmi przyjmował także gości, ale robił to tylko wtedy, kiedy Kuroko był zbyt zajęty, żeby należycie się tym zająć.

Czasami jednak wolał zostać w swoim zacisznym kąciku, więc wychodził z niego tylko wtedy, kiedy była kolej na jego zmianę i gdy miał wymienić kwiaty z wazonu. Goście ubarwiali życie maluchom swoimi osobowościami i głowami, którymi reprezentowali niemal każdy kolor tęczy, akurat tym "ubarwieniem" było to legendarne Pokolenie Cudów, które wielokrotnie doprowadziło w stan przedzawałowy.

Kiedy przychodził któryś z nich, Furihata ceremonialnie chował się w ogrodzie lub przynajmniej starał się trzymać od nich z daleka, zwłaszcza jeśli gościem był Aomine lub Akashi... a w zasadzie każdy z nich był straszny i dziwny na swój sposób. Kise bezczelnie go obłapiał, Aomine (w zależności od humoru) składał mu dziwne propozycje, Midorima oferował wróżby, Murasakibara częstował go dziwnymi słodyczami a Akashi...wszystkiego po trochu, to właśnie jego obawiał się najbardziej. Miał nadzieję, że to nie on będzie następnym gościem, chociaż z tego co pamiętał przychodził zwykle co trzy tygodnie, do jego następnej wizyty został jakiś tydzień…

\- Furihata-kun, pozwól tutaj na moment... - zawołał cicho Kuroko, jednocześnie podtrzymując łkające dziecko. Furihata wstawił ostatni pęk kwiatów do wazonu i podbiegł do niego, po drodze marząc, żeby to o czym myślał nie okazało się trafne. - Czy mógłbyś przyprowadzić kolejnego gościa? Jestem nieco zajęty...- westchnął, przymykając oczy. I zmęczony, pewnie znowu nie spał.

\- No dobrze, pójdę po niego...- westchnął Furihata, na moment spuszczając głowę. - Który dzisiaj? - zapytał, ale nie dostrzegł już Kuroko. W sumie za każdym razem, kiedy mu tak robił czuł się kompletnie olany, ale cóż mógł na to poradzić, powiedział to co chciał mu powiedzieć i odszedł, nie miał mu tego za złe. Wzruszył lekko ramionami i niedbale otrzepał dłonie, powoli idąc w stronę drzwi. Który z nich miał dzisiaj przyjść, Kise czy Midorima? Midorima przychodził codziennie, ale zawsze w towarzystwie Kuroko więc on chyba odpadał. Murasakibara był już wczoraj, a Aomine tydzień temu. Czyli Kise...- mruknął i sięgnął po klamkę, spodziewając się znajomej czupryny w kolorze słońca.

\- Witaj Kouki. - powiedział gość, a Furihata jęknął i ze zrezygnowaniem oparł się ramę wejściową. W sumie mógł się tego spodziewać, wyczuwał w tym spisek jego i Kuroko.

\- Akashi-kun, co ty tutaj...

\- Tetsuya ci nie powiedział? Dzisiaj mamy "dzień shougisty". - wyjaśnił, spokojnie wymijając go w drzwiach. Cholera, albo Kuroko zrobił to specjalnie albo rzeczywiście zapomniał, że to Akashi miał być kolejnym gościem, w każdym razie nie był na to spotkanie mentalnie przygotowany.

\- Prze-przecież byłeś tutaj dopiero tydzień temu...- zaczął powoli, starając się usprawiedliwić swoje zaskoczenie, Akashi zacmokał cicho i pokręcił głową.

\- Chciałem sprawdzić jak sobie radzisz. Widziałem kwiaty na zewnątrz, ładne. - powiedział, a Furihata pokraśniał z zadowolenia i spuścił głowę, odruchowo zamiatając stopą przed sobą.

\- Ty-tylko je podlewałem... miałem przecież zajmować się dziećmi, ale Kuroko zawsze zabiera mi jakąś wolną gromadkę. - powiedział ze śmiechem, ocierając nos. - Nic dziwnego, jest dużo lepszym wychowawcą ode mnie.

\- Wygadujesz bzdury, Kouki. - skarcił go Akashi, a on odwrócił wzrok, burcząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. - Ale jeśli zechciałbyś przestać żyć na własny rachunek, to moja propozycja jest wciąż aktualna...

\- N-nie ma takiej potrzeby, wolę płacić za swoje jedzenie...- odmówił, niepewnie zerkając na jego reakcję. Chociaż mieszkali razem, to praktycznie się ze sobą nie widywali, a Furihata uparcie próbował płacić mu za swoje utrzymanie, jego pensja co prawda była niewielka ale starał się dorzucić swój kamyczek do jego ogródka, coby później nie czynił mu żadnych wyrzutów i nie wykorzystywał tego faktu jako swoistą okazję do znęcania się nad nim. Przez „znęcanie się" miał na myśli bukiet zawstydzających sytuacji, już kiedyś przeżył coś takiego i wolał nie dopuścić do kolejnego razu.

\- Rani mnie twoja decyzja, ale ją uszanuję. - powiedział, na co brązowowłosy odetchnął z ulgą. - Czy nie miałeś mnie gdzieś zaprowadzić? Stoimy w progu. - uświadomił go, a Furihata drgnął przestraszony, nagle przypominając sobie o swoim zadaniu. Poprowadził go przez przedpokój aż do pokoju spotkań, a tak jak oczekiwał, dzieci już posłusznie siedziały na dywanie i czekały na przybycie gościa. Kiedy zauważyły Akashiego, zakrzyknęły cicho i rozległy się podniecone szepty, które ucichły dopiero wtedy, gdy gość usiadł na podstawionym mu krześle.

Furihata zerknął przelotnie na salę zanim udał się do ogrodu, ale zamarł w bezruchu, nie zauważając w pobliżu żadnego opiekuna. Zostawienie Akashiego samego w sali z dziećmi było dość ryzykowne, niby nie wiedział jak zachowywał się w ich towarzystwie, ale przypuszczał, że taka osoba jak on miała spore problemy z porozumiewaniem się z dziećmi, do nich trzeba przemawiać prostym i zrozumiałym językiem a ten jakim mówił Akashi bywał momentami niezrozumiały nawet dla niego.

Niechętnie ale ze względów bezpieczeństwa, postanowił zostać na sali. Przeniósł się na sam koniec i usiadł po turecku za grupą dzieci, wpatrującą się w Akashiego jak w jakieś bóstwo, to był pierwszy raz kiedy widział go w ich otoczeniu. Z początku wydawały się być onieśmielone obecnością gościa, ale już po kilku minutach bombardowały go coraz to śmielszymi pytaniami. A Akashi ze stoickim spokojem odpowiadał na każde, nawet na takie przy którym każdy dorosły zająknąłby się chociaż raz. Tak...Akashi był niesamowicie bezpośredni.

\- Czy jest ktoś, kogo Sei-chan lubi? - zapytało jedno z dzieci, wymachując rączką.

\- Kouki.

Prosto z mostu! - zawył w duchu Furihata, chowając w dłoniach twarz, poczerwieniałą ze wstydu.

\- Kouki? Kim jest ten "Kouki"? - zapytały ponownie, gdyż w ich grupie nie było żadnego Koukiego. Akashi oparł się wygodniej w krześle i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, jednocześnie zastanawiając się nad odpowiednim doborem słów.

\- Cóż...znacie go bardzo dobrze. - zaczął z lekkim uśmiechem, a Furihata, który siedział tuż za gromadką dzieci, poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej i zaczął gwałtownie machać rękami, chcąc niewerbalnie przekazać Akashiemu, żeby tego nie mówił. Uśmiech Akashiego poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, a jego twarz przybrała dziwnie rozmarzony wyraz.

\- Ma najpiękniejsze dłonie w tym przedszkolu. - powiedział, a Furihata uderzył ze zrezygnowaniem głową w kolana. W takich chwilach nie wahał się nazwać go kretynem, bezpośredniość w niektórych przypadkach powinna być karalna, to był oczywisty zamach na jego zdrowie…a może chęć popisania się przed dziećmi, sam nie wiedział bo gorąco jakie czuł na twarzy kompletnie odebrało mu siłę na dalsze rozmyślania. Najśmieszniejsze i jednocześnie najgorsze było to, że niektóre dzieci podchwyciły temat i zaczęły z nim dyskutować.

\- Delikatniejsze niż ma Tetsuya-sensei?

\- Co prawda nie wiem jakie dłonie ma Tetsuya, ale możemy to sprawdzić... - oświadczył, a salę ponownie wypełniły podniecone szepty. - Kouki, podejdź tutaj. - dodał, patrząc na sam koniec sali. Dzieci obróciły się do niego zaciekawione i pisnęły cicho, kiedy ujrzały za sobą jednego ze swoich wychowawców.

\- Kouki? To pan ogrodnik jest "Koukim"? - zapytały, śledząc go wzrokiem. Furihata najwyraźniej speszył się na tyle, że zdecydował się opuścić swoją dotychczasową kryjówkę, przeszedł ponad nimi i dołączył do Akashiego.

\- Dokładnie, mój kochany Kouki. - powiedział czule. - Kouki, nie siadaj na ziemi, mam wolne kolana.

\- Obejdzie się, dziękuję. - burknął Furihata, opierając się o ścianę niedaleko niego. Akashi to diabeł.

A dzieci otoczyły ich ciaśniej, najwyraźniej traktując dodatkową osobę jako okazję na zadanie jeszcze większej ilości pytań

\- A pan ogrodnik potrafi grać w shougi?

\- Czy potrafi...w sumie ja też jestem ciekaw, nigdy nie próbowaliśmy. - powiedział, a Furihatę zmroziło. Nie mówcie że...

\- Gra-grałem kilka razy w życiu... - przyznał, ale cofnął się szybko, widząc dziwny błysk w oczach Akashiego. - To tylko kilka razy, nie ma potrzeby...

* * *

\- Poddaję się. - wymamrotał zrezygnowanym tonem, pochylając się nisko nad planszą.*

Akashi zmiażdżył go w zaledwie w kilku ruchach, jak przystało na zawodowego gracza w shougi. Na wiele nie liczył, a kontynuowanie tej walki uważał za bezsensowne, upartość w tym wypadku nie była traktowana z podziwem a czasami nawet z wyrazem bliskim pogardy, po prostu była niezbyt mile widziana. Bo dlaczego ciągnąć rozgrywkę, kiedy wszystko było już przesądzone? Swoim poddaniem wyraził jednocześnie uznanie dla siły przeciwnika.

\- Dziękuję za grę. - powiedział Akashi, również z ukłonem. Po grze zwykle następowała część zwana "Kansousen", czyli analiza rozegranej partii. Ponieważ Furihata poddał się w pierwszym kwadransie gry, nie miał w tym polu zbyt wiele do powiedzenia więc wymienili tylko te fragmenty gry, które cieszyły się największym zainteresowaniem na sali, czyli środek i koniec. Zainteresowaniem dzieci, które pomimo tego, że w większości widziały takową rozgrywkę po raz pierwszy, były niesamowicie uradowane mogąc zobaczyć „pana od shougi" w akcji, nawet jeśli niewiele z tego rozumiały.

\- Najwyższy czas, żebym już wrócił do pracy, dziękuję za spotkanie...- powiedział tuż po złożeniu wszystkich figur, a dzieci jęknęły zawiedzione i niechętnie rozproszyły się po sali w poszukiwaniu nowej rozrywki. - Kouki, nie zechciałbyś wrócić ze mną do domu? - zapytał niespodziewanie, zahaczając go w pasie drugą ręką. Akurat wtedy, kiedy zamierzał bezpiecznie wycofać się w swój zaciszny kącik.

\- Ra-raczej nie, mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia... - wyjąkał, z przerażeniem wpatrując się w palce spacerujące po jego biodrze. - Miałem jeszcze…eee… podlać róże, przyciąć bratki, zerwać maliny i…- wybełkotał nerwowo, kompletnie myląc pakiet na daną porę roku. Jego słowa najwyraźniej bardzo rozbawiły Akashiego, zaśmiał się cicho i pochylił się bardziej, owijając jego kark ciepłym oddechem.

\- Te jeszcze nie rozkwitły, może zechciałbyś mieć w pełni dojrzałe w sypialni? Najlepiej czerwone…- wyszeptał mu do ucha, niemalże dotykając go ustami.

\- Akashi-kun, tutaj są dzieci. - przerwał im surowym tonem Kuroko, pojawiając się nagle za ich plecami. Wyglądał już zdecydowanie lepiej niż wcześniej, wydawał się wypoczęty. Akashi zignorował go i ucałował Furihatę w policzek na pożegnanie, a niektóre dzieci zachichotały.

\- W takim razie będę oczekiwał twojego powrotu. Czerwone będą odpowiednie na dzisiaj, jutro mogą być białe…- dodał, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do niego. Odszedł w stronę drzwi w towarzystwie Kuroko, kompletnie ignorując jego mały wykład o prawidłowym zachowywaniu się w towarzystwie dzieci. Furihata odczekał chwilę zanim poczłapał w stronę swojego kwiatowego azylu, jednocześnie mając nadzieję, że słowa Akashiego były wypowiedziane jedynie dla żartu. Na jego nieszczęście Akashi był wyjątkowo kiepski w żartach, w takim układzie pozostało mu jedynie trzymać kciuki za to, że to jednak nie będą róże, bo kiedy jego rozkwitną, to będą nieustannie mu o tym przypominać.

* * *

* darowałam sobie opis gry, może i dla mnie byłby ekscytujący a reszta czułaby się zwyczajnie zanudzona. Jeśli chcecie to mogę pokusić się o jakiś dodatek i to napisać :P


	2. Dodatek - shougi

\- …A pan ogrodnik potrafi grać w shougi? - zapytało jedno z dzieci, żwawo wymachując rączką w powietrzu.

Furihata w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał właściwego znaczenia tego pytania i przez parę dobrych sekund trwał w bezruchu, mając na ustach ten sam nerwowy uśmiech, który dzielnie utrzymywał przez całą rozmowę z dziećmi. I pewnie kompletnie je przeoczyłby, gdyby w porę nie zauważył dziwnego, aczkolwiek znajomego wyrazu na twarzy Akashiego; rozszerzone źrenice i lekko nieobecne spojrzenie, pojawiające się zawsze wtedy, kiedy wpadł na genialny pomysł, pomysł warty realizacji. Przepraszam, jakie było pytanie?

\- Czy potrafi... - zaczął, zerkając na niego badawczo. - W sumie ja też jestem ciekaw, nigdy nie próbowaliśmy. - powiedział, a Furihatę momentalnie zmroziło. Nie mówcie że...

\- Gra-grałem kilka razy w życiu... - przyznał niechętnie i cofnął się szybko, widząc dziwny błysk w jeoczach. - To tylko kilka razy, nie ma potrzeby...

\- Ależ jest. - zaprzeczył, wywołując u niego silny odruch skulenia się w sobie i władowania się w jakiś ciasny kąt. - Skoro liznąłeś już trochę nauki gry w shougi, to zechciałbym sprawdzić poziom twoich umiejętności… - dodał poważnie, a Furihata załkał w duchu, przeklinając w myślach to niegrzeczne dziecko, które ośmieliło się go pognębić, prowokując Akashiego swoim śmiałym pytaniem. Nie było nawet mowy, żeby mógł grać z nim na równi, a co dopiero wygrać.

\- Ale...a-ale to nie ma sensu... - zająknął się, ale Akashi zdawał się kompletnie nie przejmować faktem, że był w tym zawodzie profesjonalistą, a Furihata zaledwie amatorem, widzącym planszę czy czwarty raz w swoim życiu. Z cieniem uśmiechu na wargach, sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął z niej dwie plansze, z czego wybrał jedną, a drugą z powrotem schował. Furihata ze zdziwieniem odnotował, że jego wyborem okazała się plansza, z którą często wybierał się na regionalne zawody. Dlaczego chciał ją brudzić na tak beznadziejnie zapowiadającą się rozgrywkę?

\- Najpierw zaczniemy od krótkiego przedstawienia zasad, ponieważ nie jestem pewien twojego stanu wiedzy. - oznajmił, gestem nakazując usiąść mu po drugiej stronie nierozłożonej jeszcze planszy. - Czy pamiętasz wszystkie figury i ich ustawienia. - wyjaśnił nieco kąśliwie. Furihata zawiesił głowę i pokiwał nią ze zrozumieniem, jednocześnie pocierając poczerwieniałe uszy. Trafił w samo sedno, jak zawsze.

\- F-Figury akurat trochę pamiętam...- wymamrotał cicho, jednak Akashi już go nie słuchał, rozpoczynając przemowę skierowaną do dzieci. Wydawały się nim oczarowane.

\- Większość z was z pewnością zna szachy europejskie...- ponad połowa uczestników podniosła ręce, a Akashi zacmokał z dezaprobatą. - Istotnie, są do nich podobne. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do shougi, pionki na szachownicy nie mogą już na nią powrócić, a tutaj mamy piękny przykład z życia, kiedy zbite pionki służą wiernie temu, kto je zbił, pokonał w uczciwej walce... - powiedział niemal z lubością, przymykając oczy. Furihata wzdrygnął się, wyczuwając w jego tonie sadystyczną nutkę, a kilkoro dzieci zamarło z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Coś było w stwierdzeniu, że dzieci i sadyści nierzadko bywają tym samym.

Akashi odczekał stosowną chwilę, dając im czas na przetworzenie jego słów.

\- Gracz shougi to pewnego rodzaju wojownik, dlatego powinniśmy przywdziać tradycyjne kimona jak to się zwykle czyni podczas rozgrywki. Jednakże, nie przewidywałem jeszcze jednej gry na dzisiaj... - zerknął znacząco na Furihatę. - ...więc nie zaopatrzyłem się w kimono nawet dla siebie, a co dopiero dla dodatkowego gracza. - dodał, niewątpliwie poirytowany niezachowaniem tradycji, traktował takie rzeczy bardzo poważnie. Szatyn podrapał się po karku i spuścił głowę, odczuwając nagłe poczucie winy.

\- Prze-przepraszam...

\- Dlaczego przepraszasz? - zdziwił się. - Nic się nie stało, Kouki. Jeśli mogę kogokolwiek o to obwiniać, to tylko siebie... - stwierdził, jednocześnie obracając się do widowni, a Furihata niepewnie pokiwał głową, czując rozlewające się na policzkach ciepło. Świadome przyjęcie winy na siebie i wyznanie błędu z pewnością ledwie przeszło mu przez gardło, potrafił być miły na swój sposób. Furihata westchnął cicho i oparł podbródek na dłoni, nie mogąc się już doczekać powrotu do domu. Musiał mu za to jakoś podziękować.

\- ...aby przełożyć słowa na rzeczywistość, zaprezentujemy prawidłowy układ figur na planszy. - rzekł niespodziewanie Akashi i spojrzał na niego, jak to mu się z początku wydawało, wyczekująco.

Furihata otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i wyciągnął rękę po pudełko, ale Akashi trzepnął go lekko w dłoń i sam zabrał pudełko, gromiąc go spojrzeniem. To mu przypomniało zasadę "doświadczenia" polegającą na tym, że bardziej doświadczony gracz zaczynał układać swoje figury, a słabszy dołączał do niego po chwili. Z miną zbitego psa, odczekał aż Akashi weźmie swojego króla i dopiero po tym uczynił to samo. Układali je kolejno zaczynając od złotych generałów, idąc przez srebrnych generałów, lanc, gońców, wież i kończąc na pionkach. Obaj klęknęli w siadzie seiza i skłonili głowy, życząc sobie dobrej gry.

\- Pozwolę ci zacząć, uznaj to za przykład dobrej woli z mojej strony. - powiedział, a Furihata wyburczał coś pod nosem i ponuro rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu najbezpieczniejszej figury. Akashi zawsze musiał dodać mu forów, nie było to zbyt "wygodne", nawet jeśli naprawdę ich potrzebował.

Tylko co miał wybrać? W szachach na pierwszy ogień zwykle szły pionki, więc może... Wyjął jednego ze szeregu i przesunął o jedno pole naprzód. Akashi uczynił podobnie, co go nieco zachęciło i zbyt pewnie przesunął kolejną figurę, tracąc w ten sposób srebrnego generała. Sapnął cicho, zdezorientowany nagłą stratą.

\- Tutaj przerwiemy na chwilę. - rzekł Akashi, powstrzymując jego kolejny ruch. - Czy wiecie dlaczego Kouki stracił figurę? Ponieważ... - przesunął palcem nad planszą, odnajdując miejsce z którego przeprowadzono atak. - Lekkomyślnie wybrał miejsce startu. Chociaż przesunęliśmy tę samą figurę, to tylko moja strategia mogła najszybciej wydać owoce. Przesuwając pion, odsłoniłem gońca i tym samym przyczyniłem się do jego promocji. - wyjaśnił, obracając figurę na drugą stronę.

\- Kontynuujmy.

\- T-tak... - przytaknął słabo, pochylając się nad planszą. Po promocji figury zyskiwały większe pole manewru, kompletnie o tym zapomniał i czuł autentyczne zagrożenie ze strony "napakowanego" gońca. Ujął palcami złotego generała i ścisnął go mocno, mając nadzieję na zbicie chociażby jednego pionka.

\- Twoje ręce drżą. - zauważył z lekkim uśmiechem, widząc jak ręka Furihaty manewruje niezgrabnie nad planszą. Ostatecznie generał legł kratkę obok tej, za której cel pierwotnie sobie wybrał, chciał jeszcze przesunąć figurę, ale...

\- A-a-a. Nie możesz. - powiedział, a szatyn zaklął w myślach i zacisnął zęby, kiedy goniec zaatakował kolejną figurę, torując sobie drogę niedaleko jego króla. Spojrzał na prawo, na lewo, za siebie, naprzód i zagryzł wargi, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, co mógł w tej sytuacji zrobić. Już przegrał. Zerknął na niego, na dzieci i zawiesił głowę.

\- Poddaję się. - wydusił po minucie w bezruchu, a wargi Akashiego wykrzywiły się w triumfalnym uśmiechu. Dzisiejsza rozgrywka miała dla niego większe znaczenie niż dotychczasowe zwycięstwa, spojrzał na jego poczerwieniałe policzki i już wiedział, jakiej mógł się spodziewać nagrody za swoją wygraną.


End file.
